


Mutual Understandings

by ashleyy15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Discrete Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyy15/pseuds/ashleyy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't love," they always told themselves. But yet here they were, snuggled together on the bed with their arms and legs tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Understandings

     None of them knew how it started, didn't realize when Eren started coming into Levi's office at late hours with  _that_ look on his face. 

     But neither complained about it and so it became a routine. It became their little secret. And Levi planned on keeping it. 

     "I have a lot of work tonight, Eren." That was never part of the routine. 

     While Eren was standing impatiently in front of his desk, Levi was fixated on finishing his work. He didn't bother to look up from his papers, afraid of losing it the second he glimpsed at the younger male's face. He should have been in his bed two hours ago with Eren's arms wrapped around him and his warm breath trickling on his skin. Not being able to do that at the moment frustrated him. 

     The candle beside his bed was burning steadily, illuminating the room, casting shadows everywhere. Truthfully, being in the dark did crept Levi out a bit despite having faced scarier things. But there was something about the dark that unnerved him. It was like having something invisible looking at him and he felt weak. Having Eren in the same room sort of calmed down his nerves and he was able to focus back on the words on the paper. But he did feel guilty of having Eren stand there like a statue. Eren came to be distracted: something Levi understood completely. 

     "Is there anything I can do to help?" Levi tried not to flinch from that innocently-phrased question. So when he finally glanced at the brunette, he found those eyes he grew to adore filled with something that he recognized all too well. They were dark and filled with lust, Levi spotted Eren's clenched fist and knew the boy was restraining himself really hard. It made him smirked a bit, feeling himself glow. 

      _Screw the papers,_ he thought. Pen and paper aside, he pushed his chair further away from his desk and patted on his lap. Almost immediately, Eren was straddling him with his legs on each side of Levi.  _So he's in the mood to go slow, huh?_ Levi felt confused from the hurried kiss that never came, instead Eren's lips remained hovering over his as their breaths get mixed together. Eren's eyes looked into his, eyes boring into his soul before moving slowly down to his lips.  _What the fuck is he doing?_

"What's wrong, Eren?" 

     Eren shook his head, smiling before pushing his mouth against Levi's. The kiss was gentle, Levi took his time to let the brat get used to it. Their lips always fitted perfectly, but sometimes Eren could forget to breathe through his nose. Once Eren felt Levi's tongue swiping over his lips, he quickly granted him access and let the older explore the younger's mouth. As always, Eren tasted like warm chocolate, the sweet kind that Levi loved so much. Kissing between them was never clean and Eren felt their mixed saliva dripping down his chin to his jaw. Secretly, he loved it. 

     "Wait." 

     Levi gently pushed the boy away from him before attempting on standing up. Eren proceeded in wrapping his legs around him and let himself be carried out of the room. With a candle in hand and Eren's waist in the other, Levi left his office and stumbled into his bedroom. 

     After placing the candle aside, he not-so-gently tossed Eren onto his bed before capturing the boy's mouth with his own. He savored the taste of him on his tongue while his fingers went to unbutton their clothes and ungracefully threw their clothes on the floor, not really worried about the wrinkles that were surely going to haunt him the next morning. But he could worry later. Looking at the boy sprawled wide before him made him lose his focus on anything else but Eren. His mind was full of this boy and only him. He was indecisive, not sure whether he should just take this boy hard and fast, or slowly savor every broken piece of him. 

     "Levi." 

     The sound of Eren's voice broke his train of thought. "What is it? Are you uncomfortable?" That's when he realized the tears near his eyes. Panic filled him and Levi quickly pulled the boy up to him. "What's wrong?" He wiped an escaped tear with his finger while his eyes searched for any wounds he might have caused when he threw the boy on the bed. 

     "I..I'm fine! I just..I just felt-" 

      _Oh shit._

"This isn't supposed to...I'm sorry! I just felt-" 

     "You don't have to say anything." Levi whispered softly, feeling his chest ached from seeing the boy like this.  _His_ boy. 

     Eren's eyes were filling up with tears again as a sad grin made its way to his face. "Is this just a good fuck for you?" 

     Levi felt like the question was a slap to his face. How could he have expected to let their relationship go down like this when deep in his heart, he knew a teenager like Eren would somehow develop feelings for him? Wasn't this supposed to be something with no strings attached? Watching Eren with conflicting emotions made him realize something else too. Since when did he felt hurt  _seeing_ Eren hurt? 

     Eren continued, "Please tell me now if that's all it is. It'll hurt less than knowing later. Please! I can't do this anymore when I...when I..." He couldn't say it. But it was so obvious in his eyes how he felt about Levi. Those eyes of his told another different story when they kissed, those beautiful orbs that sparkled whenever Levi left small touches on his skin. It spoke of love, lust, admiration and adoration. 

     "You're not just a good fuck, Eren." 

     With that, Levi left a trail of kisses all over him, his jaw, down his neck, his chest, his shoulder and his stomach. Unlike their usual fast sessions, Levi wanted to make this special. He was going to make love to Eren, he wanted him to show him how he felt through his actions. The boy was like a blank canvas, waiting to be painted and Levi was the artist. He'll stain him with his color, make him his own. 

     He gently flipped the boy over so Eren was lying on his stomach. "You are beautiful," he said as he left kisses down his back. The discomfort Eren felt when he was being prepared was nothing when he focused on the pleasure he received from Levi sucking on his neck. Even after Levi had pushed himself into him, he focused on the words of love pouring out of his mouth. The pace was slow at first, but at Eren's begs of wanting to go faster, Eren found himself barely able to speak as he was penetrated over and over, harder and faster each time. 

     Their bodies moved in synchronize and Levi could feel his limit coming. He looked at the writhing mess under him that was Eren and felt himself letting go, filling Eren as he buried into him as deep as he could. Eren came just half a second later and Levi wrinkled his nose at the sure stain on his bed. After pulling out of him, he dropped down beside Eren, tired and spent. His arms instinctively wrapped around Eren's waist and pulled him closer against his chest. He left a few more kisses on Eren's back before resting his forehead against his back. "Don't leave me," he whispered just as the light from the candle went out.

     "I never would."

     Eren felt Levi smiling against his back and he couldn't help but smiling himself. Neither said what they really wanted to say, but Eren was very sure his feelings were returned. Maybe they'll never say those three words the both of them were dying to hear, maybe they'll have to wait a lot longer for that to happen, but he was content with this. At least the unspoken love between them would keep him going on during expeditions. At least there was someone waiting for him now too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't feel like writing detailed smut. :/ Sorry if that ruined the story.


End file.
